The Daily Intimacy
by missaff
Summary: Summay sucks, I spend a good 30 minutes to find what I could put as a summary and i started to scream so... Shedon and Amy on a daily intimacy. there, i'm still screaming


_**The Daily Intimacy**_

Well I never thought I would do such a fic, I never did a smutty fiction. It's a first and it's Shamy, oh yeah it's my first Shamy fanfiction. I got other that i never finish and maybe will finish them later, idk.

I never thought i would post it but here I am. I'm kinda nervous...

Oh and sorry if there is any mistakes in the story, I'm still learning English here :p

I tried my best to keep this IC for both Amy and Sheldon but I don't know if did them justice.

So I'll stop the chit-chat and let you read it.

Enjoy as I lay on my bed, screaming it wasn't a good idea to post the worst fanfiction I ever read.

* * *

His hands roamed on her back, pulling her closer to him, his bare chest onto hers who's covering by her bra, her stomach touching a bump through his pants that made her really glad. A moan escape her mouth as his hands descend down her spine to her pantie, patting her bottom sweetly at first before grabbing it possessively, making her got on her tiptoes pressing her chest to his.

Sheldon groaned, her hands that were hanging on his biceps for dear life are now madding it's way up to his shoulders to wrap her arms around it. With his hands holding on her rear end he decides to pick her up causing her to break the kiss.

"Hoo"

"Wrap your legs around my waist, Amy" he says in a husky Texan voice before his lips meet hers again. She did what he demand her, wrapping her bare legs around his waist tightly, feeling how hot his abdomen, waist and back are between her legs and how strong his shoulders feels under her hands, she let out a long moan.

His arm around her waist, gripping the side of it with his hand, the other between her tight and bottom, he decides to walk them to their room, making sure not to fall, he opened his eyes, walking the step of the hall before he shut his eyes again when she bites his lower lip before sucking on it.

"Oow" they said in sync breaking the kiss.

Sheldon's eyes widening still holding her "I'm sorry, Amy ! Are you hurt ?" he asks her, they had just bumped on the bedroom's door.

She put her glasses back on her nose. "I'm okay, Sheldon. I'm not hurt but is your lip hurting ? I kinda bites it hard" her thumb trace his lower lip, her green eyes darting from his lips to his baby blue eyes.

"It hurts a lil'"

"Oh, I'm sorry !" her hands now cupping his jaw, she gives him sweets and small kisses on his lips before she made her way from his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder, sucking then biting, giving him a hickey, she then made her way up to his earlobe, she hears a loud groan. Amy blow softly in his ear, making him shiver.

She then heard the door open, her teeth still biting his ear "Woman," he pause, shutting the door close with his foot, his husky voice laced with his Texan voice made her tighten her legs around him, he starts walking them into his room "you're mine, only mine, okay?" he gently set her down in the middle of the bed, making circles on her shoulder, he takes off her bra throwing it in the end of the bed. Her hands made their way down to his zipper, but he stops her taking her left hand balancing himself with his left upper arm, a smile on his face "Let me" he then kiss her fingers where her ring engagement had been for four months now.

"Okay" she breath out watching him pull off his pants and boxer at the same time, he then came down to her again, kissing her softly on the lips.

She runs her hands through his hair, he could feel the cold golden band of her ring on his scalp.

He give her a last sweet kiss before his lips found its way to her jaw, down to her neck, nibbling on it, his hands on her waist made their way up to her bare chest, squeezing her breasts, which made her moan longer, he pulls up with a loud 'bop', looking down at her a big smile all over his face "Sheldon," Amy raise on eyebrow "did you just give me another hickey ?"

He didn't respond to her, he bends down to her throat, snuggling his nose to it. His hands, making their way down her waist, resting a palm on the side of her rib cage.

Amy sighed happily, her arms on both his shoulders, closing her eyes "Sheldon" she whispers, "the last time you gave me one was on my left butt cheek" she says softly, taking a deep breath of his scents: baby powder laced with his masculine scent.

He just hummed slightly.

He starts to kiss her down her chest to her breasts, pulling up, he looks at them, his hands on her hips playing with her pantie. "Well, hello there" he fondly says. Amy rolls her eyes, Everytime, she thought. "Hey, I saw that, lil' lady" he didn't look up at her.

"Sorry, keep talking to them" she moved under him to get more comfortable, dropping her arms to her sides.

"I will," he says, tugging on her pantie "but I'm just going to greet them this time" he bend down, taking a nipple in his mouth, pulling her pantie down, she bucks her hips up helping him takes off the small clothe, tossing it off of the bed. He places his arms on her back, gripping her shoulders, making her wrap her legs around his hips, her fingers roaming on his waist.

"Sheldon" she moans, it causes him to change the breast he was sucking on and playing with his tongue to the other sucking on it harder, she tightens her grip on his waist rubbing her hips against his "Sheldon, you need to put on a condom"

He pulls his mouth off her nipple a minute after, looking down at her "Of course," he gives her a small smirk, getting on his hands, he looks down at them, entwining, then at her, "Perhaps you should unwrap me with your delicious legs" a full smile on his face, now.

"Yes, right" she frees him, getting on her forearms watching him get on his knees beside her, fumbling in his nightstand drawer, a few seconds passes "Do you find one ?"

He groans in frustration "Oblviously no," he responds not giving up the search of the piece of latex "I think we used every one of it" he feels her hand on his back making small circles on it, which makes him search more.

"We could just make out and cuddle, Sheld-"

"Found one !" He cries in victory, the condom in the air between his fingers. He looks at her, blinking "I'm sorry you were talking"

"Not important" she pulls him by the shoulders, kissing him hurriedly before he pull out from her lips, getting up and putting on the protection.

She slides under the cover waiting for him to get on her.

Amy pulls the cover off for him as he climb son the bed. Once under it, he got between her legs, covering them with the blanket "So, where were we" Sheldon bends down to her lips, kissing her sweetly at first with his hands on her neck, his thumb running on her jaw. He proceeds to slide his tongue between her swollen lips, caressing her perfect clean teeth before his tongue touches hers.

Her hands descend his back to his butt cheeks, giving it a long squeeze before getting them up his shoulder, breaking the kiss, their forehead touching, blue eyes into green eyes. Both drowning in the love each gave to one and another.

Amy smiles widely at him, making a goofy face "I love you" she says giggling.

He playfully returns a goofy face, then take her lips on his, nibbling on her lower lip.

He looks up at her, giving her a peck on her lips, "I love you too" he says then kiss the top of her forehead.

Amy sighed, closing her eyes as she feels his hands wondering on her body. His lips on her cheek to her ear, whispering sweet things to her.

Sheldon's hands made their way to her breasts, making her moan. He takes her nipples between his thumbs and index, massaging it, he heard her say is name in a shaky whisper. He looks up at her from her cheek and saw her biting her lips.

"Five year and a half is a long foreplay, huh" he chuckle in her ear.

"Ugh, Sheldon" Amy opens her eyes, watching him in the corner of her eyes.

"Let's expande the foreplay" he said, his thumbs now doing all the work.

Amy whines, gripping his shoulders.

As his thumbs made its magic trick, she breath out heavily through her nostril. "Oh dear, how many times do I have to say thanks to video games" she breath out, letting a moan out if her throat.

Sheldon chuckles again, kissing her temple. "Silly"

He feels her grinding on his stomach, her legs wrapping his hips.

"Sheldon," Amy says hurriedly in a low voice.

"Okay, lil' lady, no more foreplay" his accent really noticeable, Sheldon release her breasts from his hands, getting on his forearms he look down at her.

She put her hands on his cheeks, pulling him down to her for a deep kiss. Sheldon returns the kiss more passionately, a hand entwining her hair as he holds her head. His other hand got down between them as he slowly guides himself into her.

Pleasure moans and both of their names filled their room as they move in sync with each other. They had done this many times now, but every time they redo it, it feels the same, but with something stronger each time.

An I love you between moans, a laugh or two when Sheldon hit his head on the head of the mattress, some giggling as a hand wander lazily down the side of his rib cage, sweet words passing to one and other, hands gripping his shoulders as she reach her climax, his head on the crook of her neck as he followed her.

Never had they thought making love to the one they love would be so wondeful.


End file.
